<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灵all】子宫纹身＆婊子纹身 by yuliiisaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648312">【灵all】子宫纹身＆婊子纹身</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa'>yuliiisaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 道具</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没有底线，混乱邪恶，你艹我我艹你<br/>粗俗言语<br/>121日常sex partners，4来了就要双飞<br/>有一点点312暗示<br/>有自我性幻想</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>岳洋, 洋岳 - Relationship, 灵岳 - Relationship, 灵洋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灵all】子宫纹身＆婊子纹身</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岳明辉才是会有子宫纹身的那个，瘦瘦小小的，别人只知道他凶巴巴露在外面的纹身，谁能想到他下腹有一个子宫符号的纹身呢？<br/>
而李振洋呢肯定是婊子纹身啦，就是在尾椎骨那里的，只要脱下裤子就能看到明晃晃的欢迎光临意味的纹身，很怕痛呢，这个纹身是被岳明辉按着才纹完，疼得乱动，差点纹坏了。<br/>
岳明辉偏爱疼痛，李振洋却是哭包，只纹了一个小小的纹身就哭得一塌糊涂，气死岳明辉了，岳明辉骗他说很爽哦，他确实也看到岳明辉在纹子宫的时候甚至高潮了，自己还暗暗期待呢，谁能想到尾椎的纹身那么疼。<br/>
他们俩也不是只做0，偶尔也会互相艹艹，岳明辉会架着李振洋细细长长的腿艹，然后抚摸着他后腰的纹身，又拉着李振洋的手去摸自己下腹的纹身，李振洋喜欢接吻，所以岳明辉总是乖乖让他亲，一边干他一边说洋洋会不会被干怀孕啊？李振洋被干得叫声都软了，还尖着嗓子骂他说只有你这个变态想怀孕。<br/>
岳明辉说那你可是被孕妇在艹哦，李振洋就更听不得这话了，明明整个人都可以罩住岳明辉，却缩着肩膀钻在他怀里不肯抬头。<br/>
如果是李振洋艹岳明辉，那么岳明辉一定是更浪的那个，李振洋说怎么那么骚呢，岳明辉说要你管，自己扭着腰，又拿着跳蛋问李振洋，要不要哥哥也让你爽爽？李振洋就自己高潮的时候也射进了岳明辉体内，岳明辉露着小虎牙笑，说哥哥给你生个孩子。</p><p>以下是4all：<br/>
李英超没有想到他放假回公司就看到这一幕，他两个号称成熟的哥哥屁股里都含着按摩棒，胸贴着胸在接吻，岳明辉是先发现，吓得都要萎了，他转过身，第一反应是想挡着，毕竟吃过裸体的亏，又来不及遮，就被李英超看到他的子宫纹身，而李振洋背对着李英超，根本没意识到，屁股摇得浪得不行，明晃晃的婊子纹身就在李英超面前动来动去。<br/>
他还不满意为什么岳明辉不动了，直到岳明辉说不是你看到这样的，李振洋才意识到发生了什么。<br/>
他比岳明辉更不能接受是李英超发现的这个真相，一时间都懵了，细细的腰腰也不动了，房间里寂静得只有按摩棒的震动声。<br/>
李英超阴阳怪气地说：这就是你们成年人啊。<br/>
岳明辉李振洋多了解他，李英超是个直的不能更直的男孩了，他长得最可爱漂亮，却是他们中真正直男的那个。<br/>
李振洋不知道怎么说，岳明辉也觉得这不是一两句open relationship或者love is love可以随随便便打圆场的。<br/>
直到李英超走了过来，先按着李振洋身后的按摩棒，更用力地顶到了他的g点，李振洋直接在他的弟弟面前射了出来，李英超眨着无辜的眼睛说：我还没有艹过男人，哥哥们教教我吧？<br/>
这时连岳明辉都觉得他疯了，他该说对不起，该说是我们这些哥哥没做好榜样。<br/>
他当然不觉得自己做错了，他只是道歉自己没有藏得更好罢了。<br/>
李英超的眼睛很漂亮，总像是玻璃染了染了雾气后被粗鲁抹去而滴落下水珠的样子，他很久没有这样称呼岳明辉了：岳妈妈，你也想被操对吗？<br/>
李振洋被高潮钉在原地，他弓着背，却又有点庆幸他可以有这个丢人的借口躲避李英超的问话<br/>
李英超继续说：你们继续好不好？洋哥，岳妈妈，让我看看你们怎么做吧？<br/>
小孩语气上挑，仿佛在说今天没有专业课，或者是逃课没有点名一样。<br/>
李英超晃了晃手机，在暗示他两个哥哥——或者是在他眼里已经是姐姐了。</p><p>李振洋处在不应期，却依然能靠后穴再次高潮，他生涩地和岳明辉继续接吻，他们第一次滚到床上时都没这样。<br/>
这种情况下谁都硬不起来，其实岳明辉有被窥探癖，可那是fantasy，fantasy可不是真实的，更不是被他的弟弟，他的同事窥探他和另一个弟弟同事做爱。<br/>
李英超很爱问问题，就像李振洋说的我就喜欢小弟没有见过世面的样子，当然，这种时候李振洋有没有一点后悔，李英超就不知道了。<br/>
“洋哥，你背后的是什么？”<br/>
“为什么不是你们一个当男的一个当女的？”<br/>
“姐姐，我这样叫你们不过分吧？姐姐那么缺男人吗？”<br/>
“岳姐姐，你纹的是什么？”<br/>
如果他们不回答，李英超只会重复地逼问，问到李振洋小声说那是婊子纹身，你岳哥的是，是，李振洋都说不出口子宫两个字，也不知道他哪儿来的胆子和岳明辉玩得那么开。<br/>
岳明辉却想开了，他对着李英超招招手，就像叫什么小猫小狗一样。<br/>
“你要不要试试看你洋姐？”岳明辉故意顺着他说，以至于李振洋直接把他按回床上去了。<br/>
李振洋想吃几把都堵不住你的嘴，他对着岳明辉当然什么骚话都敢说，可那是李英超，他和岳明辉甚至见证了这个小孩一段的青春期。<br/>
李英超当然这么做了，他走过来的时候李振洋甚至发现他硬了，他抽出那根还在抖动的按摩棒，手指很随意地扩张两下就要艹进去，却被岳明辉又拉住了。<br/>
“还有，别心急呀。”岳明辉暗示了一下床头的无线遥控器。<br/>
“那么骚？一根都不够你吃？”李英超也没想到他哥居然在按摩棒前面还塞了个跳蛋。<br/>
李振洋如今趴在岳明辉身上，屁股翘着，被李英超拍了一下，又要他把跳蛋排出来。<br/>
岳明辉凑近李振洋的耳朵：“不用谢，哥哥懂你。”<br/>
你懂个屁，你也只懂屁股，李振洋又不能骂岳明辉，他并不想把一切摊牌。<br/>
李英超看他只更紧张的样子，又扇了他屁股一下，吓得李振洋更不敢动了。<br/>
“洋哥的腰比女人的还细。”李英超又去摸他的腰，好像以前没有摸过一样，“这个纹身是指你想成为别人的婊子吗？”</p><p>李振洋被他艹进去的时候发出了近乎呜咽的声音，而岳明辉还在幸灾乐祸。<br/>
李英超让他撅高屁股，李振洋的头发长了，看上去甚至有些像女孩，岳明辉像教他怎么练习一样教他怎么艹李振洋。<br/>
岳明辉说李振洋的腿很漂亮，所以李英超就把他翻过身，让他的腿可以腾空架在肩膀上；岳明辉也说李振洋喜欢被揉胸，所以他就像玩女孩一样玩他哥哥不算丰腴的胸；岳明辉还说，李振洋的纹身……<br/>
他没说完，李英超又用他仅有却异常实用的套路，那张漂亮脸蛋，对着岳明辉笑：“那么岳妈妈的纹身是什么意思呢？”<br/>
他干着李振洋，却腾出一只手去摸岳明辉的新纹身。<br/>
“这个位置的话，是女人的子宫，对吧？”李英超看着李振洋试图往前爬，又被他很轻松拽回来，被用力地艹进去，如果是女孩，这个时候都要潮吹了。<br/>
岳明辉接不上口，他觉得自己似乎再一次出现在有李振洋和别的男人的一个不合适的场合。<br/>
“洋姐只是骚，而你是浪到想给别的男人怀孕是不是？”李英超自问自答，“是呀，李英超答对了，值得一个奖励。”</p><p>李振洋比往常更容易高潮，他归结于是干他的人给他的心理负担太大了，他大腿根都在发抖，什么都射不出来了，只偏着头看李英超又抬着岳明辉的腿，不紧不慢地插了进去。<br/>
他一直知道岳明辉受不了什么，他偏偏要叫他妈妈，问他宝贝做得对不对呀，妈妈有没有爽呢？<br/>
岳明辉迷迷糊糊地想，这种争风吃醋的感觉他也经历过。<br/>
下一秒，李英超就问了：“凡哥是不是也这样日过你们？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>